Sonny's Heart: 2
by cware
Summary: The sequel to Sonny's Heart. Chad and Sonny are a couple now, and Caras out for revenge. But when all 3 shows go on vacation together, will things get better or worse?
1. I Just Dont Even Know, Sometimes

**Sonny's Heart: 2**

_The sequel has arrived. X]_

**Yeah**, so if you haven't read Sonny's Heart, go read it before you read this. Just click on my pro and find the link. This story takes place like a week after Sonny's Heart. Thanks to Klutsy-side-of-Alice for helping me out with the plot.

--

After a long week of trivial experiences, a huge party over flowing with drama, and a certain diva attempting to ruin my life…my days were looking better.

Me? I'm Sonny Monroe. You've probably seen me acting goofy on _So Random!_. Plus, after weeks of having a hate/love relationship with teen heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper…we're actually going out now.

Well, the dance was over, and life slowly returned to normal. Cara Landrey, star of hit reality show (even though it wasn't even close to reality) _Rita's Creek_, was slinking around in a slump. She had tried mercilessly to have Chad to herself, and almost drove us completely apart. But during the whole experience, Chad and I were connected by a thin, frail string that lasted, even though Cara kept trying to break it. By the end of the party, the string had grown tighter and we were a couple.

**Life was looking up.**

So I was feeling pleasant when I entered the prop room one afternoon. A smile just wouldn't leave my face. Plus, I was wearing a new outfit: a denim skirt, rusty red boots, and a red V neck sweater.

"Sonny? You might wanna look at this," Niko's voice shouted from inside.

"Look at what?" I asked curiously, crossing the floor. Tawni, Grady, and Niko were lined up on the couch, agape. Zora was sitting on the counter, her legs swinging back and forth.

"Look what's the newest hit on Tween Weekly TV," Grady said grimly, frantically pressing keys on the keyboard. I plopped down beside them and glued my brown eyes to the screen.

There was me, dancing crazily in front of a mirror at La Acheron! Me making silly faces and doing weird dance routines.

"This is so embarrassing!" I shrieked, mortified. "How do they even have this?"

"Was anyone in there with you?" Tawni asked mockingly. The slight friendship we had had during the party's festivities had broken down to her mocking me whenever she could, but caring about 1/10 of the time.

"No, just Cara," I replied, crossing my arms.

Tawni looked at me like I was an idiot, then I got it.

"CARA!" I exploded, leaping up from the couch.

"She was videotaping you in a bathroom and you didn't notice?" Tawni asked flatly.

"Well, no, when I noticed her she started babbling about Chad and stuff," I said slowly. Had she been distracting me?

"Well, it's not like people think it's a big deal, right?" I said nervously, twirling a lock of wavy brown hair around my pale finger.

"Show her what she has to see, Niko," Zora piped up in a grave tone.

Niko clicked some keys, and a poll popped up on the screen.

"Sonny Monroe: Funny or Weird?" Santiago's voice said in his usual suave manor. He had a sneaky look in his eye, one that I recognized. Then he gestured to a colorful poll.

"30% funny, 70% weird," I read aloud, my heart sinking.

"We already knew that," Tawni rolled her eyes. I glared at her, and she shrunk back.

"Cara is a witch!" I snarled.

"Are we going to lock her in a bell tower?" Zora asked eagerly.

"Um, no," I said carefully. "But let's go give her a piece of our mind,"

Grady and Niko whooped, Zora cackled evilly, and Tawni fluffed her hair, looking bored.

I led the pack as we prowled down the hallway, until we came to the cafeteria. It was dinnertime, and so far only _Rita's_ was present. I looked around hopefully for Chad, but they weren't here.

"Hey, Cara," I growled. She was surrounded by her cast, giggling like she was having the time of her life.

"Sandy!" She said grandly, pushing back her chair and standing up gracefully. Wow, she was just so beautiful. A perfect porcelain complexion, soft red curls cascading past her shoulders, blue eyes as dark as the ocean depths.

"Why did you put that video up?" I asked, anger snapping in my eyes. The guys crowded around me, as if to hold me back.

Cara's expression shifted into an evil smirk. "I wasn't originally going to. If Chad choose me, I would forget about it." Her glare became menacing. "But he choose YOU and now you're the couple of the century, and I had to bring you down,"

My eyes widened. Could it be…? "Your, what, _jealous_ of me?" I asked incredulously. It couldn't be! Cara was a huge celebrity, had adoring fans, had clothes, looks, everything. All she didn't have was Chad, and he wanted me.

**Life is funny sometimes.**

Cara scoffed and crossed her arms over her cream colored sweater. "I don't _do_ jealous," She hissed.

"Boo hoo you, why'd ya put up the video?" Tawni threw out her arms in exasperation.

Cara looked at her blankly. "I just explained that, airhead."

Tawni gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Cara had just crossed the line, apparently.

At that moment, McKenzie Falls entered the party.

"Sonny!" Chad greeted, grinning at me. I gave him a half smile; he hadn't seen what had just gone down. The rest of his cast drifted off to their table, but Chad walked over and slipped his arm around my waist.

"Hello, Chad!" Cara beamed at him and blew him a kiss.

"What are you doing?" I asked, annoyed. He was kinda taken.

But Chad just ignored her and focused his attention on me. "Have you seen Tween Weekly?" he grinned.

I glared at him and swatted his arm. "It's not funny, everyone thinks I'm weird!" I blew up. I didn't want people to think that I, myself, was weird, just characters I play!

"You saw the video?" Cara asked Chad. "Yeah, I also direct."

Chad and I shared a Look and looked at her weirdly. Did she copy _everything_ Chad said?

I gave her a once over. "You're not worth it. I can't even look at you," I retorted. Cara shrugged and flounced back to her table.

"What are you gonna do?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to-" Zora's face lit up.

"NO, Zora!" I yelled, stomping over to the _So Random!_ table. Tawni, Zora, Niko, and Grady trooped there after me, and Chad too, weirdly. He never sits with us, even now.

I smiled at him when he sat next to me, and he grinned in return. It was so much nicer that we were going out, we could skip the whole 'hate' part of our love/hate relationship.

"I guess I'll just have to ignore the video and act like I don't care," I sighed, crossing my arms.

Zora groaned, Niko and Grady shrugged, while Tawni applied lip gloss to her already glossy lips.

My hands dropped to my sides warily, but Chad caught one and squeezed it supportively. I was just starting to feel better when Marshall burst in.

"Hey kids, great news!" He exclaimed. "We're going on a cruise!"

I stood up, eyes wide. "By 'we', do you mean…?"

"Yes! All three of our shows!" He clapped his hands.

Cara stood up and smirked at me. "Pack your bags, Sandy!" She smiled brightly.

I slumped back in my seat and squeezed my eyes shut. I just wanted to get away from her, and now we'd be on a cruise ship together.

**My luck just ran out.**

--

Mkay, so there's the first chapter! If you guys like it, go ahead and click that button down there. Its' lonely, so make its day by clicking(:


	2. Starting to Crumble

**Chapter Two**

**Note:** DX Guys! I've gotten countless emails about you guys saying this is a Favorite Story and doing Story Alerts and stuff, and that's great and all, but do me a favor and review next time, mkay? I have 2 reviews. T_T But I'm putting up the next chapter because I love writing this. I don't mean to rant, you guys are awesome, but I love reviews like a fat kid loves chocolate ;P

--

The next day, Tawni and I started packing in our dressing room. "Pink tankini or blue?" She asked, holding up two identical bathing suits in different colors.

"They're both cute," I replied honestly, placing my red one piece in my duffel, along with red and white swim shorts.

"There, done," I smiled in satisfaction, zipping up my bright blue bag. We were leaving tomorrow, and I was really excited! True, Cara would be there. But perhaps I could just ignore her, and hang out with my friends.

**Plus, there'd probably be some romantic places Chad and I could go.**

"How are you done?" Tawni exclaimed, stuffing three sundresses in her bag. She already had two huge bags full!

"It's just a seven day cruise in the Caribbean," I said dreamily, flipping my hair over my shoulder and lounging on the couch.

Tawni laughed. "You've never been on a cruise, have you?"

I paused. "Well, no." I said carefully. "That's why I'm ecstatic!" I burst out.

Tawni rolled her eyes, but it didn't look that mean. Just then, Zora walked in. She was wearing a usual arrangement of colors and patterns, and had a quirky smile on her face.

"Marshall says dump your stuff in the prop room when you're done," She squeaked, joining me on the couch, but I jumped up.

"I'm done!" I said happily, grabbing my duffel and leaving Tawni and her snide remarks behind.

I was buzzing with joy as I waved to everyone, skipping merrily down the halls. The staff wasn't going, but they were all overjoyed with a week's break.

"Hey, Sonny," I heard as I opened the door to the prop room. There were Chad and Portlyn, dumping a load of gorgeous bags, no doubt Gucci or something expensive, on the ground. There were three piles, so I'm guessing the third was for _Rita's Creek_.

"Hi, Chad!" My face broke out into a wide smile. His blonde hair dangled over his crystal clear blue eyes, and he was dressed in jeans, a gray button down shirt, a blue sweater vest, and a black suit jacket on top. So, so handsome.

"And, hi Portlyn," I added hesitantly. She and I were on better terms, now that Chad and I were a couple, but I wasn't completely sure.

"Hey," She smiled in return. _Phew_.

Chad stared at Portlyn until she got the hint, said goodbye, and scurried off.

I laughed and stepped over to Chad so I could hug him. We'd been going out for about a week, but we hadn't kissed yet. We'd kissed once when we weren't going out, and twice during the party. But not once since we'd been official. But, whatever. I'm fine with hugging.

"Excited for vacation?" Chad rose his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, definitely," I sighed dreamily.

Chad chuckled, and I was pleased. I hated to admit it, but I was nervous sometimes around him. Like the hate part of our relationship might slip back in. So far, it's been good.

**Let's hope it stays that way.**

"Hey, you guys!" Cara strode in with a rolling, frilly pink bag. She wore a short, strapless lavender dress that came to her thigh, and furry white boots. Was it supposed to look cool? Who knows. She looked cool though- she had straightened her hair, so it looked like a model's. She had a lavender beret over it, and smoky eye makeup, accenting her gorgeous blue eyes.

I felt so very plain next to her.

"Hey, Cara," Chad crossed his arms.

"See ya," I rolled my eyes and left. As I slammed the door behind me, I realized I had just left Chad and Cara alone. But girlfriends had to trust their boyfriends, right? I had to trust Chad. I DO trust Chad.

_I think._

--

The day progressed in a fast rush. Everyone was packing and making arrangements.

So, boy was I tired when Chad walked me out of the Studio that night.

"Well, I'll see you on the plane tomorrow," I grinned at him. We had made plans to sit together.

"Yup," He smiled in return. "Hey, do you need a ride home? You look exhausted."

I was, but I was more comfortable riding the bus then Chad's flashy car.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." I said quickly. "Bye?" I made a cute face and he chuckled, and he leaned down and hugged me tightly.

"What do you mean, you can't-no, Mom, I can't hold, I have to leave!" Cara's aggravated voice came faintly from down the sidewalk.

Chad and I peered over at her, and she looked like she was about to crumble. "No, Mom, I can't walk! It's cold, and it'd be miles!" Her bottom lip quivered.

She put her iPhone over her skinny stomach and glanced around. Her eyes lit up when she saw Chad.

"Chad?" She called earnestly. "Do you think you could drop me off at my house? My mom's working all night and she can't pick me up," a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sure," Chad shrugged. I gaped at him, but he didn't see me. "You could take the bus," I muttered, kicking a rock. But Chad had already said goodbye to me, so he hopped in his magnificent car and a tearful Cara slid in beside him.

"See ya!" Chad yelled as he pulled out of the driveway.

I wasn't happy about this, and was even angrier when I saw Cara tilt her head towards me, and her face twisted into an evil smirk.

**The witch had been acting the whole time.**

Tears filled my own eyes. Why did Cara have to try to steal my boyfriend every chance she got? I walked dejectedly to the bus stop and showed the bus driver, a stout woman with nutmeg colored skin and black hair in tiny curls, and asked "Can you take me to a place where girls don't try to steal your boyfriend?"

She looked at me for a moment, and said "Mhmm, girl, don't I wish there was a place," and she shut the door behind me.


	3. Trainwreck

**Chapter Three**

**Note:** So, I just watched Sonny and the Studio Brat. It lacked Channy. Big lack. So I'm looking forward to the next episode. :P

--

I stared incredulously at my surroundings, dropped my bags, and beamed at the world.

Tawni walked smartly beside me and stared at me. "What are you doing?" She trilled.

"Oh, I'm having a dramatic entrance," I chuckled. Tawni rolled her eyes and pushed me along. We were walking through the large, silvery hallway of the airport, and I was brimming with excitement. After we put our stuff in the baggage claim and grabbed bagels, we were ready to go.

"Excited?" Chad slid into the seat beside me and flashed his 'smile/point-and-shoot/nod' thing at me. "Totally!" I said through a mouthful of bagel.

"Charming," he glanced at me warily. I smiled in embarrassment, and mentally chided myself. Chad was pretty posh for a guy, and then there was me with a mouthful of bagel.

Such a lady.

After we walked through the terminal and entered the plane, I started gasping for real instead for funny. The plane was wider than any I'd been on before! On the left was a two seater, then a three seater in the middle, then another row of two seats. People were already filled, but boy was I surprised when Tawni took my elbow and pulled my backwards, behind a pastel blue curtain.

"Are we going to sit with the Flyer?" I asked, excitement rising in my voice. Tawni rolled her eyes. "The _Pilot_," she corrected me warily. "And no. We have First Class; we're celebrities,"

Oops. Another Stupid Sonny Moment. But I always forget we're famous.

"Sonny!" Chad did the 'nod/smile/point-and-shoot' at me. He was already comfortable in an aisle seat. I clumsily walked past him and slid into the window. That was polite, him letting me sit there. I had to say, since we'd been dating, he was a lot more…down to earth. **Ish. **

Niko and Grady slid into the two seater behind us, Zora and Tawni in front. I smiled serenely out the window as we started to take flight. Soon, I'd be casually strolling across wide decks, eating at restaurants on board, and lazily stretching out on a sandy Caribbean beach.

Once we were flying smoothly, a pretty stewardess pushed her cart smartly down the First Class aisle. She had honey brown hair that frizzed slightly on the top, but otherwise was wavy and pretty. She looked like she was in her early twenties, and her skirt showed off her legs. They weren't slender, but were a light tanned color that I envied.

"Excuse me?" Chad asked in his "I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, Give Me What I Want" suave tone.

"Yes- Oh, my God!" The stewardess shrieked, seeing Chad. "You're Chad Dylan Cooper!"

**Now why was a twenty year old fawning over a seventeen year old? **

"Yes," Chad winked at her. "Yes I am. Could I have a Coke in a frosty glass, three ice cubes and a seed-free lemon wedge, honey?"

I cocked an eyebrow and folded my arms tightly across my chest. I was right there, _honey_.

"Sure, of course!" The stewardess looked longingly at Chad for a moment then ran off.

Chad turned to me casually. "Did you want a drink?"

"I'd like an explanation in a frosty glass," I muttered.

Chad looked at me warily. "I had to use my Chadness to get a drink, is that so bad?" His voice rang with authority. Oh, dear God. It was starting. The cocky, hate part of the relationship I so delicately handled.

I sighed. Why start a fight? "I guess not," I exhaled slowly. I kinda hoped Chad would comfort me or squeeze my hand, but he didn't. He just stared coldly ahead, like _I_ had done something wrong.

But then, his face broke into a smile and I felt relieved.

"Here you are, Chad," The stewardess said sweetly, handing Chad the perfectly manicured drink. When she bent down to hand it to him, she squeezed her arms together, so her cleavage showed. I gaped in horror, and mouthed "DESPERATE" to her. She pursed her lips and eyed me.

"Can I get you anything?" She said tightly.

"I'll have what he had," I said brightly. No such luck. She chuckled and shoved a lukewarm Ginger ale in my outstretched palm.

"Anything else?" She turned her attention back to my boyfriend as I slid, dejectedly, back in my seat.

"If I need anything else, I'll call you," Chad winked and handed the stewardess his black cell phone. My heart pounded as I watched the stewardess coyly enter her number.

"Thanks, Ellie," He winked as the stewardess hummed and walked off.

Tears pricked my eyes. Why was Chad doing this?

He turned to me, a grin on his face, then it drooped into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"You- you just got that girls number, and you have a girlfriend!" I cried out.

Chad reached over and held my hand, and warmth flooded into me. "Sonny, that's the phone I don't use," He rolled his eyes and showed me both his phones. I gave him a wobbly smile. "I don't even answer that phone! Just using the charm," Chad consoled me.

I was still gulping back sobs, so Chad looked me straight in the eye and squeezed my hand again. "You're my girlfriend, you're the one I like. You have my real cell phone number," He smiled angelically at me.

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a train wreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!_

I smiled back; that was comforting, in a way.

"Can I have some of that?" I looked longingly at his frosty amber colored drink, then glared at my warm can of Yuck.

"Sure," Chad laughed, and pushed his glass towards me. I relaxed, and watched the clouds dance and swirl through the sky, painting glorious pictures outside the window.


	4. So Much For My Happy Ending

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update for awhile. I was waiting for 20 reviews :P and I was planning out how to do this. Either I make it extremely long, or end it at a cliffhanger. 0_o cliffffyyyy. Anyways, puh-lease R&R, because I love reviews like a mouse likes cheese…yeah, that works. =]**

**Plus, there will be a mix of Sonny's, Chad's, Cara's, and Portlyn's POV's coming up, so don't get confused. :P**

_OH! And since I never had a disclaimer, I don't own anything relating to SWAC, except maybe Cara, cause I created her. ;]_

--

Sonny's POV

"I can't believe I'm really here!" I gasped, dropping my bags in the room I was sharing with Tawni.

"What do you mean?" Tawni asked in annoyance, following behind me. "We got here like an hour ago." She was dressed properly for a cruise- bright orange shorts, a gauzy blue and orange shirt that billowed over a blue tank, and flip flops.

"But we weren't in a room with a PORT HOLE!" I squealed, running across the room. All the shows' cast took up a whole hallway onboard the _Ocean Princess_. The boat itself was gorgeous and bigger then I could've imagined. We had gotten onboard about an hour ago, but checking in, waiting for our bags, and getting dinner and room assignments had taken a long time. I wasn't thrilled to be sharing a room with Tawni, but we _were _on better terms. Kind of.

"This is great," I sighed, my eyes soaking in the image. The round white porthole was like a window to an underwater kingdom!

"Sonny," Tawni snapped. "We haven't left port yet. All you can see is a dock, and people."

I pursed my lips. So what? It was still cool. The room was cool too; two big, soft queen sized beds, a TV, dressers, and a table. It had a cool décor, too.

"So, wanna go exploring?" I waggled my eyebrows at Tawni, who had claimed the bed near the window and was filing her nails.

"No." She blew on her nails.

"Well…wanna go swimming?" I asked hopefully, leaning against the wall. I could unpack later.

"No."

"Uh, wanna-?" I tried again.

"NO! I'm doing my nails!" Tawni retorted.

"Fine," I turned my nose on her and marched outside. I was about to call for Zora, but she had already left the hallway.

"Anybody wanna go exploring?" I called down the hall. Nobody in sight.

"No, we all have _lives_," A familiar voice felt like knives in my back.

"Hi Cara," I turned slowly to face her, my own face like stone.

"Holy crap," I wrinkled my nose in distaste as I noticed what she was wearing. It had to be the skimpiest blue bikini I'd ever seen! Her red hair was styled into cute braids, and she carried a blue towel. But god, how skimpy was it? Ugh.

"I'm going to the pool with Portlyn, Jeffrey, and Chad, see you!" She said perkily, starting to skip off.

**There was only one reason she'd be perky.**

"Uh, did you say…_Chad_?" I asked, mentally begging for her to say no. Not now. Not when Chad and I were starting to have…problems.

"Why, yes I did," Cara grinned evilly at me and smirked. "I bet he looks great shirtless," _(A/N: he totally does. He has a pic on his MySpace…Omigod[: )_

I frowned. I didn't want her fawning over him!

"Well, whatever, have fun," I mumbled. I felt like an elephant next to her.

Cara skipped off, singing to herself. I sank to the floor and leaned against the cool white wall.

"Sonny?" A concerned voice came from above me. I couldn't tell who it was, my head buried in my hands.

"Oh, hi, Portlyn," I stood up and offered a smile. Her brown waves cascaded her shoulders perfectly, but at least she was wearing a purple one piece. Jeffrey trailed behind her, in a green tee shirt and Hawaiian trunks.

"So, I'm rooming with Cara," Portlyn looked at me hesitantly. "Did you know she invited Chad to come to the pool with us?" This was nice. Portlyn wasn't actually that bad.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But there's no way I can be an over controlling girlfriend. Just, keep an eye out for me okay?" I smiled at her.

"Deal," Portlyn agreed, waving as she and Jeffrey walked off, hand in hand. A couple plus Chad and Cara. I should be going, _not her_.

_It doesn't matter what they say, in the jealous games people play._

--

I didn't want to spend the day worrying, and although I was ticked off that Chad was spending his time with Cara rather than me, I knew I shouldn't pry. So, I tracked down Niko and Grady, and we explored. It was really fun, since we met up with Zora, and eventually Tawni joined us. We had a blast! For lunch, we grabbed plates of fries and chicken wraps at The Chicken Pen. (Weird name, great chicken!) Then we caught a movie on the ship. I only got lost once, so it was pretty great.

_But I didn't see Chad._

So I was squiggling like a puppy as dinner approached. It was at a fancy place called Atlantis, decorated like an underwater cove.

"What are you wearing?" I called from out of my duffel. I had packed a few dressed, but wasn't positive.

"This," Tawni stepped out of the tiny yet immaculate bathroom, looking radiant. Her hair was curled above her shoulders, and she wore a green summery dress with green sling back heels.

I glanced at my flip flops and flushed. I mumbled something unintelligible and went into the bathroom, changing into a russet red simple dress that fanned out around my knees, so that when I twirled around it danced around me. My brown flip flops would have to do.

"Let's go!" Tawni said brightly.

I followed her silently, and we found our way to the top deck, where Atlantis is. It was mysterious, kinda romantic, and gorgeous. I wished I could spend it with Chad, but where was he? Just as Tawni and I were walking in, I heard bubbling laughter and a deeper laughter, plus some running. Like two people trying to catch up with the group.

"Sorry we're late!" Cara giggled, pushing past Tawni and myself. I caught a whiff of perfume, and she wore a rosy pink dress that made her look like a goddess. Everyone here made me feel plain!

"Hey," Chad slipped into step beside me, smiling down at me. Wow, did he look good in a tux.

"Hi," I replied, but my voice sounded funny. He looked at me quizzically, but I kept quiet until we plopped down in a private table for two.

"Did you have fun swimming with Cara?" I asked tightly, once the waiter (dressed like a merman) took our drink orders.

Chad rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "No, but she invited me, and Portlyn and Jeff were gonna be there…" His voice trailed off.

"You spent the whole day with her," I said quietly, looking at my plate. "And you were late, laughing and stuff with her,"

Chad avoided my eyes. "She's actually not that bad," He shrugged.

SPLAT! My heart felt like someone had hit it with a baseball bat.

"Chad," I stared at him incredulously. "She's pulled so much crap on you AND on me, and you think you can say that to me?"

Chad looked hard at me. "Sonny, I can have friends," he said softly.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one_

Tears welled in my eyes. "I know Chad," I bit my lip. I sunk lower in my seat. "I'm sorry."

_**Why is it, **_**I wondered**_**, that I'm always the one saying sorry, when Chad keeps doing things that hurt me?**_

I forced myself to act happy, so we had a fine time at dinner. I say 'fine' because I was distant and quiet, but I couldn't help it. I felt like the bridge between me and Chad was starting to crack. The bridge that had held through thick and thin, through fights and cute moments, through Cara and the party….could it possibly burn down?

--

So, it didn't end on the cliff. I'm saving the cliff to start off the next chapter, but I'm warning you, its going to be long and dramatic. SO REVIEW! =D


	5. Eclipse

**Chapter Five**

**Thanks for Reviewing everyone(: This chapter may be… saddish, but hang in there(: There's a little language, no cursing, but yeah. By the way, songs I used last chapter: **_**My Happy Ending**_** and **_**Our Lips Are Sealed**_**. In case I needed to say that. Songs used this chapter: **_**It's Alright, It's Okay**_**. Also, I mention some of the poem "Carry Me Away".**

--

Chad's POV

I dug my fork into my Rock tail Lobster dejectedly. Usually hanging out with Sonny is fun- she lives up to her name with her cheerful, sunny demeanor. But ever since vacation started, she'd been more like a clouded sky, or a rain shower. I chewed and thought, since Sonny seemed absorbed in her fish dish. I was guessing going to the pool with Cara hadn't been a good idea. But Portlyn and Jeffrey were my friends, and Cara had sorta joined the group.

Can I be blamed for being so handsome, charming, and irresistible?

"Well, that was good," I said politely, shoving my plate aside. I never thought the day would come that I would speak to Sonny like this, even when we were enemies. It was too…strained, forced, not real.

"Yeah," Sonny agreed, eyes far away. I tilted my head to the right and noticed she was staring at Cara, who was chatting and giggling and flirting with her waiter.

"Ya know, she's not better then you," I said in annoyance. It seemed like Sonny rotated around Cara's orbit! "She's Cara and you're Sonny, and you don't have to be like her,"

Sonny's eyes snapped into focus and she gasped at me. "I don't want to be like her, she's a slut!"

I shook my hair out of my face and leaned back in my chair. "I'm not going to fight when I'm right," I rhymed cleverly, handing her the desert menu.

Sonny looked disgusted and she slapped it down angrily. "I'm not going to eat cake, because you're a fake!" She mimicked me and stood up, flouncing away. I rolled my eyes, adjusted my jacket, and did a point and shoot at Jeffrey as he led Portlyn and Cara out of the restaurant.

"Sonny?" I looked around the room tensely. I didn't see her anywhere. So, I shrugged, stuck my hands in my pockets, and sauntered out of Atlantis. It was a pretty romantic place, why couldn't Sonny just feel the love and move on?

I walked outside, and the ocean sky was dark, and lit up with stars. It was almost as great looking as my face, and that was saying something. I wondered around the dock, glancing out into the quiet ocean, hearing the soft noise it made as it crashed against the boat.

"Hey Chad," I saw Cara approach me. Her face was stained with tears, and she looked distraught.

I gave her a once over. "'Sup with you?"

She sniffled and stood next to me, gazing out into the sea. Her red curls waved in the breeze, but she wasn't nearly as pretty as Sonny. Sonny has the simple look perfected, she always looks like shes at home. Her deep brown eyes are just so-

_Hey. Chad. Snap out of it._ I shook my head to clear my mind.

"Chad," Cara turned to me earnestly. I took a quick step back; the girl is intimidating.

**And nobody intimidates Chad Dylan Cooper, three named **_**LEGEND**_**.**

"My Dad just called." A single tear fell softly across her pale cheek, and she gripped her iPhone tenderly. "He and my Mom are getting a divorce, they want me to choose who to live with, I-I can't make that decision!" She cried. I blinked at her. Was I supposed to…care?

"My brother just got arrested," She continued, lower lip quivering. "For selling drugs. He's gone, my parents are gone, I just…don't know who to turn to!" She moved her gaze up to my face. My eyes widened and I let out a chuckle.

"Well, uh, I'm sorry that's happening to you," I said gruffly. I don't 'care' for anybody, except occasionally Sonny. The wind blew harder, and Cara shivered.

"It's just so sad!" Cara wept, running over to me and hugging me tightly. I cringed and gingerly patted her on the back. Why was I being _touched?_

**Sonny's POV**

I walked slowly down the deck. Chad and I had just had another fight. Lately, I felt like walking on quicksand; every wrong step, and I sunk a little lower.

"Just apologize, this can blow over," I thought out loud. I walked up some steps to the deck. Then, I stumbled across a train wreck.

There were Chad, his back to me, and Cara locked in an embrace. I felt like a train ran over me, and I let out a gasp. Cara noticed me and an evil smirk danced across her face and she broke the hug.

"Hi, Sonny!" She exclaimed, looping her arm through Chad's.

Chad looked at her, then at me, looking stricken.

"This isn't what it looks like," Chad started warily. He didn't even look like he gave a crap!

"It looks like since I'm yesterdays leftovers, and you ran into the arms of the nearest slut?" I shouted, tears pricking at my eyes.

"I'm not a slut," Cara jutted a hip.

"You can leave," I snapped, crossing my arms.

Cara leaned against Chad. "He might need some backup," She said angelically.

"Well, I think the time for talking is over!" Chad rolled his eyes.

_You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out_

"I think the time for these pointless conversations is over!" I yelled.

"I think you guys fight way too much for a couple," Cara piped in.

"Shut UP!" I bellowed, my hands clenching into fists. We were all alone, here on the deck.

"No, Sonny…" Chad said slowly, looking at me curiously. "She's right,"

_Cause it's too late  
To proceed  
And slowly _

"Are you, like," I gulped. "Breaking up with me? Because that witch is convincing you?"

A tear fell down my face and Chad softened. "No, I'm not saying that,"

"I think he is," Cara nodded at me.

"Chad, if you're going to let this slut talk for you, maybe…maybe we should." I said quietly. I didn't want to break up! I really liked Chad! Cara was making things worse.

"Jealous?" Cara smirked, flipping her hair.

I took a few rocky steps backwards. I wanted desperately to hit rewind.

_I took your words  
And walked away_

Chad didn't come over to comfort me. "Well, you've been really mad at me lately for no reason," Chad shrugged.

"Chad?" I spat. "You flirt with every girl that breathes, you ditch me for Cara, you act like she's your girlfriend, so why not make it that way?" I flung my hands out in exasperation.

Chad looked stung, Cara looked blissful.

"Maybe I will!" Chad shouted.

"Fine!" I retorted.

"Fine!" Chad looked at me softly, probably remembering how this was kinda our thing. But it wouldn't stop me.

_No looking back  
I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say…_

I took a brave step towards the two. "Ya know what Chad? We totally should break up. I don't need a boyfriend who flirts with other girls and ditches me," I cried out.

And ya know what? Maybe, just maybe, those words were true. Maybe Chad and I weren't meant to be together.

_It's alright, okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

Chad opened his mouth, then closed it. He wasn't going to try and **deny** it, right?

"Chad deserves someone way better then you," Cara sang.

I snorted and drilled my eyes into Chad's.

"Wait, no, Sonny, I don't want to…" Chad's voice wavered, and he reached out to me. I couldn't help it, I eagerly leaned forward and took his hand in mine. I felt a light warmth flood through me, but I doubted it'd be enough. Too much had been said.

_Alright, okay  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return._

"You want to, Chad," Cara confirmed, pushing me out of the way.

"Cara!" Chad screamed at her. Stricken, Cara backed up a few paces. Chad squeezed my hand.

"What about our connection? You always told me our bridge could withstand anything," He whispered, eyes begging.

"I think Cara took a match to our bridge, Chad," I squeezed his hand and then dropped mine.

_Our bridge has burned down__  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry._

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry for something you created again, Chad," I shook my head.

"I never asked you to!" Chad retorted. Cara took this opportunity to step in…again.

"You think you can read Chad's mind, well you can't!" She spit at me.

Well, Cara had had a point. I couldn't do that. But neither could she.

"Read this: I never even really liked you anyway, Sonny!" Chad said loudly.

What a slap in the face. My fingers grazed my cheek, it really stung. I clumsily back downed the steps, dizzily gripping the railing.

**He never liked me?**

"Then, why…?" My voice could barely be heard. I felt utterly dead inside, my internal sunshine entering an eclipse.

"To get good relations between the shows," Chad adjusted his jacket. "To get a better rep. Take your pick."

_You played me, betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrayed a role  
You took control…_

"Well, Chad, I never lied. Or 'acted'. I always loved you." I confessed. Chad's face broke into some emotion I couldn't read- he was trying to keep face for Cara.

"Love?" Chad repeated, running a hand through his hair.

"Loved," I corrected. That was a lie, I was still in love with him. I couldn't say that now.

_I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear._

Cara had the decency to stay quiet as the tears freely fell down my face. Chad even had watering eyes. I had to ignore this. Had to get away. Had to hide from the dead eclipse I felt inside.

So, I ran. Down the corridor. Into my room.

"Sonny?" Tawni gasped. But I didn't say anything. The dead eclipse was too real, too dark.

I had always read stories of heroic princes and dragons. I had never expected, though, for real dragons. The dragons I knew, where too close, too real as they breathed down my neck.

I sunk in my bed, and let the eclipse blindly consume me.


	6. Please, Don't Forget

**Chapter Six**

Review, review, review! =D

Sonny's look is based off how she looks in the 'Don't Forget' music video.

./3543/3324306401_

Songs Used: "Don't Forget" "Two Worlds Collide" "Open"

--

_I walked slowly across the beach, admiring the shimmering turquoise waves of the Caribbean. The orange disc of sun was dropping behind it, casting hot pink rays across the water. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Chad asked, and I turned to face him. "Just like you," He grinned. "Right, Sonny?" "Sure," I shrugged._

"_Sonny?" Chad asked again._

"**Sonny? SONNY?"**

"Augh!" I shrieked and rolled out of bed. There was Tawni, standing over me like a giant.

"I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes; it's almost time for breakfast," Tawni sounded aggravated. She had been totally sweet the night before, letting me hide from the world in my bed, watching sad movies, and eating slices of cake from Room Service. I guess she was sick of me being depressed.

I squinted my eyes and rubbed my head. I was curled up on the floor, reliving the amazing dream. I wanted to dive back in, just me, the beach, and Chad.

Except there was no 'me and Chad' anymore. I guess there never had been; he had only pretended to like me.

"I'm not going," I trilled, stretching and crawling back in my bed. My purple flannel jammies felt so nice and warm, maybe I could just sleep the day away.

"Sonny, dear, you're on vacation," Tawni snapped, sitting on the foot of my bed. She was already in a pink sundress and ballet flats. "You're stuck up boyfriend left you for the closest skank, we've _all _had that experience," Tawni rolled her eyes.

"She's so pretty, and I'm so ugly and fat and-" I ranted, tears falling down my cheeks.

"You are so not ugly, Sonny," Tawni retorted. "Look, what you need is a makeover. You'd feel better about yourself, make Chad see what he's missing, make Cara jealous, take your pick."

I wiped my eyes and looked at her. "What kind of makeover?" Tawni shrugged. "What would you want?"

I studied my pale arms and light brown hair. "I wish I was tan and had darker hair," I confessed.

"Done," Tawni shrugged again. "You can get a spray tan and dye your hair,"

I stood up warily. "I dunno…" I drawled.

"Decide quick, breakfast is in an hour!" Tawni threatened.

"Yes!" I yelped.

"Good. Get dressed in a bikini for the tan, and something over it," Tawni directed, digging around for her purse.

My eyes widened as I opened my bag. "Bikini!? I don't have one, and I can't wear one, I'm way too fat,"

Tawni grabbed my arm and looked at me in the eye. "I am nowhere close to skinny," She said stiffly. "But I know you have to feel comfortable in your own skin,"

I let that sink in. "Okay," I exhaled. I borrowed a black bikini from Tawni, and threw a white sundress on top, with black flip flops.

It was easy to duck out of our corridor- everyone was still in their rooms. The spray tan was embarrassing for me- I had to stand awkwardly in front of a bleach blonde mega-tanned girl as she sprayed me with stuff that would tan me.

I held my breath as she sprayed, and was relieved when she let me go look in the full length mirror.

"Whoa." I said shortly, gaping at myself. I was tanned all over, not too dark, not too light. Even Tawni gave me props. After that, we scurried to the salon, and I got my hair dyed to a dark brown. With my gorgeous new hair and tan, the white dress looked great on me, plus the tanned skin and hair made my teeth look pearly white.

"Ready for breakfast?" Tawni asked as we ran down to Flamingo Kay, the brightly colored restaurant we'd be eating breakfast in. I wasn't. The eclipse still covered my internal sunshine, and I wasn't yet my peppy and cheerful self. I was still hollow and dark on the inside. I didn't want to face Chad or Cara. I didn't want to face _anyone_. I was hurt, betrayed, confused, and embarrassed. But, I looked different. I was wearing new clothes, I had a new look, I was hopefully a new, better person.

"Sure," I said shakily. The Jamaican waiter smiled at us and led us down to a section of the room that held one huge table, with a long booth seat around it. It was hot pink, with orange stripes. Forestation, flowers, animal statues, you name it was all over the place.

"Hey guys!" Tawni chirped, sliding into the end of one. All three shows were squeezed into the huge booth.

"Sonny?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Uh yeah? Do you guys like it?" I giggled nervously. I hadn't made eye contact with anyone.

"Wow, you look gorgeous!" Portlyn gaped. She was at the left end, and she scooted over so I could sit beside her. My glossy almost-black waves dangled over my shoulders, and I grinned a white toothed grin at her.

"Yeah," I saw Cara from down the booth purse her lips at me. For once, her corkscrew curls and ivory skin didn't strike me as that great. I wanted to toss her a confident look, but she was sitting next to Chad, who was laughing with Jeffrey and looked haughty and at ease.

That was a jab to my heart. He didn't even look at me, couldn't look at the girl he had gone through so much with. He even had the nerve to sit next to Cara.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget ,  
Did you forget ,  
About me?_

"Thanks Cara," I said bravely, looking at her quietly. The table hushed; apparently everyone knew. Cara looked panicky as she returned my stare, then she turned to Chad and whispered something in his ear.

Chad laughed and looked at me for a split second. It was a jeering look, and my face crumbled. Immediately, everyone started babbling and poking at their food.

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us._

"You look great, Sonny," Nico smiled at me from across the table. He, Zora, and Grady were looking at me kinda sadly. "Thanks," I sighed, slumping in my seat. I couldn't stand seeing Cara flirt with Chad in front of me, and now, he had no reason to ignore it. He was laughing and whispering to her, occasionally glancing at me mockingly. Had he forgotten about how close we had been? Had he thrown all the memories away? How **could **he?

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it._

_._Portlyn looked at me, and I thought her face might crumble too. "What's wrong?" I asked dully as I forced a forkful of scrambled eggs in my mouth. Everyone was being way too chatty. I rubbed my head as I cocked my head towards her.

"Chad isn't being himself," She said under her breath. She blinked at me. "He's acting. He's hurt, and covering it up by making you jealous,"

My heart actually soared. "Really? You don't think he hates me now, or doesn't care?" I whispered. If that was true…!

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget._

Portlyn chuckled. "Sonny, you're the only thing he's ever cared about. The Cara thing is an act, and she's eating it up," She added darkly. We looked in their direction. Apparently this caught Chad off guard, because he was looking at me softly. His blue eyes clouded over when he noticed, the cover came back on and he turned to Cara and laughed as she played with his hair. It hurt though; it hurt that he was hurting ME.

"I have to go," I announced, sliding my way out of the booth. Tawni looked at me sharply and Cara grinned blissfully.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I just can't stay here," I mumbled. The table was quiet as I walked quickly out of the restaurant, tears falling down my face for the second time in one day. A day during vacation, a day when I had a brand new look, but I couldn't sit near my ex, one I still loved so much, as he glared at me and flirted with my enemy.

I had thought for a while the eclipse was turning. That the sun was peeking out, trying desperately to shine through. But alas, again the darkness cloaked over me blindly, covering every inch. I walked, and walked, and walked, and even in the bright sunshine and warmth, among these joyful people, I felt cold, dark, and alone.

_It's just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us._

--

**Portlyn's POV**

I watched mournfully as Sonny walked dejectedly out of the restaurant.

_She was scared  
Unprepared  
Lost in the dark  
Falling Apart._

"Well now we can have fun!" Cara said brightly.

"Shut up, Cara!" Chad groaned. The act was off now that Sonny had left, of which I was glad. Not that she was gone, of course, but that Chad was back.

"Yeah!" Zora squeaked. The girl was small, wiry, and annoying. But I loved her at that moment, because she picked up her red java smoothie and chucked it at Cara's face.

Cara gasped, and the red chunky juice trickled down her face. "You brat!" She sputtered.

"Yeah!" The cast of _So Random!_ cheered. _The Falls_ and _Rita's_ grinned in silence.

"Chad, get me a napkin," Cara ordered. But Chad had already climbed over everyone and was storming out of the restaurant. He had a blue tee shirt on over white board shorts, a lot different from his usual attire.

I took my chance and followed him.

"Chad?" I called as he leaned against the railing, facing the ocean.

"Yeah?" He replied dully.

"You're making it worse, you know," I informed him, standing beside him. "She did all that to impress you and you made fun of her all during breakfast. And I heard you told her you never liked her!" I shook my head in disgust. Sonny and I had grown to be friends, and I couldn't stand this whole ordeal.

"I lied," Chad said nonchalantly. "She was throwing insults around, I had to end up on top."

"You're on top of nothing," I sighed. "All you have is Cara."

"Cara is nothing compared to Sonny," Chad admitted, and he sunk down. "But my stupid image gets in the way of everything I care about," He sighed, just like I had.

I smiled off into the distance. Maybe I could fix this mess. Because if they still liked each other, there was hope.

--

_Why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again?  
Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open._

_--_

^ Just felt like adding it. It seemed like all of Sonny's feelings in that passage. Please enjoy and REVIEW! See that button down there? It's lonely. Click it. (;


	7. Rest in Peaces

**Chapter Seven**

Thanks for reviewing everyone, keep up the good work XD

Songs: _Rest In Peaces_, Saliva. _Get Back_, Demi Lovato. _Trash_, Demi Lovato.

Excuse Chad for cussing D:

--

**Sonny's POV**

I walked slowly down to the Chicken Pen restaurant. I hadn't eaten much at breakfast, and after an hour of wandering dejectedly around the Ocean Princess, I was starved.

"What do you want, honey?" a snappy looking woman asked, wearing a red and white striped shirt and a hat with a fuzzy chicken head on the top. Kinda creepy.

"I'll have a big plate of French fries, really salty and with a pig pile of honey mustard sauce on the side," I said hungrily, drooling at the thought.

The woman scrutinized me, shook her head, and yelled behind her: "NEED A LOAD OF FRIES, PETE!" I blinked as a plastic bowl with a greased stained paper towel on the inside, filled with crunchy fries doused in salt, and a little bowl of the yummy yellow sauce.

"Thanks," I said, finding a small table on the deck. As I shoved food in my mouth, I realized this was nothing like how I had pictured vacation.

"Oh Cara, you're sooo funny!" A familiar voice laughed loudly, edging towards a table in hearing distance away from me. There, sure enough, was Chad, beaming down at Cara as the two winded their way to the table.

Chad glanced over at me, probably making sure I'd heard him. _Well, I heard you!_ I screamed in my head. _Loud and clear, Captain Obvious!_ Another blow!

_Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did,  
It has not healed with time...  
It just shot down my spine._

"I'll get some drinks," Cara said grandly, batting her thick black eyelashes before darting off. Oddly, she hadn't seen me. She disappeared into the throng of people, and immediately Chad wiped the grin off his face and looked at me, his sparkling blue eyes staring intently at me.

I pursed my lips and turned my head up, and my glossy waves flowed over my shoulders. How dare he look at me like that, when things were as bad as they were?

_Don't look at me that way,  
I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me,  
I've been fine._

But then, I felt myself melting in his stare. I felt like drowning in his eyes, like I **was** drowning. This whole vacation had been me fighting the rough current, sinking under at every wave. I dropped the charade and my face slumped, and before I could help it, a tear danced its way down my tanned cheek.

_I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess,  
Since you left,  
And every time I see you,  
It gets more and more intense._

Well, if he thought I was just going to sit here, shoveling food in my mouth, crying, and staring at him, he was mistaken. All food was free on board, so I stood up and abandoned my salt-loaded snack.

I started to flounce away, but his voice felt like an icy fist digging it's nails into my heart.

"Um, Sonny?" Chad called tentatively.

I turned, as slow as a snail, to look at him, stone faced.

"W-what?" I replied, crossing my arms tightly over my chest.

"I'm sorry," Chad shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You're sorry?" I spat. "Congratulations. I'm surprised you can feel any emotion for someone you never even liked!" Then my voice dropped and my eyes filled with tears. "Why are you doing this, Chad?" I whimpered. "Talking is just making it worse; if we're over, let it be,"

"How could you have even believed that?" Chad exploded, eyes desperate. "I was angry and upset, I lied for the sake of lying!"

My eyebrows flew up on my face. A…lie?

"Are you serious?" I whispered, stepping closer to him. It felt like a paper cut to my heart, looking at him and knowing Cara had him now.

Chad took a deep breath and tilted his head backwards. Always cool.

Just then, Cara skipped over, looking merry and gripping two sodas. Then, she noticed me and she stopped cold.

"Chad, suddenly the view isn't that great, let's go," She snarled in my direction.

I kept my face poised in the distant, forlorn look it's had for two days.

"I'd say 'see ya later', but I'd rather not," I hung my head and walked away.

_You can call it pure torture  
Watching your every move with her  
Oh, just the thought of it,  
Knowing what goes on._

Chad didn't come after me; I guess he was defeated. I headed back to my room and collapsed on my bed.

"This needs to stop," Tawni groaned from her perch on the window seat, scrawling out a postcard.

"What does?" I snapped. Is everybody against me lately?

"You aren't yourself," Tawni sighed. "Now you can do one of two things," She slid beside me.

"One," She started brightly, flipping her blonde locks. "You MOVE ON. You haven't done that, you're just being a depressed little….depressed person! Or two," She rose her pale brows at me. "You make up with Chad. From what you've told me, neither of you really wanted to break up,"

**Make up with Chad.**

Could we make up? I wondered. He had tried to, I guess, earlier. But Cara was always there to ruin things. I quickly said these thoughts to Tawni, who waved off the awful predicament.

"Sonny," she took a deep breath. I hadn't heard her talk so fondly, so seriously in a while. "If you want to, you can. Don't use Cara as an excuse,"

Was I doing that?

"Why should I make up with him anyway?" I said defensively, eluding the insult.

"Because," She said earnestly. "You aren't getting back to how you were before; you need Chad in your life."

I let that sink in. "I kinda think your right," I gulped. I hated to admit I needed a guy to be happy. But, truthfully, Chad had been there since the beginning of my life at _So Random!_ It was hard to picture it without him, as it was hard to live without him now.

"Let's do this," I said bravely, and I called Portlyn, and the three of us planned over lunch, until we had a surefire plan.

--

**Chad's POV**

"Is this another fancy dinner?" I yelled.

"Nah, it's casual," Jeffrey shouted back. We were in our room, getting ready for dinner that night. The ship hadn't arrived at an island yet (we were due tomorrow,) so after my dramatic lunch with Cara and Sonny, Jeff and I had gone to the pool and chilled there. I really didn't want to go the dinner with Sonny, but as an actor, it's not that hard for me to put up a front and look laid back.

What was frustrating was seeing her practically bawl her eyes out, and read her thoughts easily: I never liked her, I didn't care about her, I was an unemotional loser, etc.

**It actually kinda hurt, for an unemotional loser.**

"Let's go, man," Jeff approached me, in green board shorts and a white sweatshirt. The ocean air did get kinda cold, so I threw my blue sweatshirt over my white swimming trunks and blue shirt.

I nodded at him and we left our room, sauntering down the hall. We'd be eating at Surfin USA, and as soon as we got there, I realized it was extremely bright and played the Beach Boys.

Whatever.

My heart stopped when I saw Sonny, perched at a table with Tawni and Portlyn. For one, I was surprised. I guess Sonny's friendship with Portlyn led to her being friends with Tawni, too? Plus, she looked gorgeous. She had looked beautiful before, but tonight she wore a black tank top over a denim skirt, her shiny almost black waves were perfectly styled, and she had smoky eye makeup, accenting her eyes. **Damn**.

_You look so beautiful tonight,_

_Remind me how you laid us down,_

_And gently smiled before you destroyed my life._

"Chad!" Cara waved at me perkily. God damn it I didn't want to look at her, hear her, see her, whatever! After spending time with her to bug Sonny, I had realized she was the most conceited, boring, and annoying person I had ever met. And that was big, coming from Chad Dylan Cooper, three named GOD.

Cara wore a white tank top. At least that's what it looked like, it was some sort of short, tight, weird dress made of sheer material that hugged her body. It wasn't hot.

I point and shooted at her, grinning my Chad grin. Sonny ignored this, so I dropped it and sat next to Maura Goldberg and Jeff. Dinner went smoothly- I avoided thinking about Sonny and how my life sucked without her in it- and when Cara suddenly hugged me, I was appalled.

"Oh Chad, I love being with you," She purred, snuggling up to me. My face showed pure horror- Sonny hadn't even cuddled up to me yet! Oops, I mean, she never would, because we broke up.

**Because I'm a stupid, lousy boyfriend who flirts with other girls to get free stuff.**

"You aren't with me," I said smoothly, scooting down the row. She glared at me; and the room was silent. "So you were just 'acting'?" Cara retorted.

"Kinda like you lied to him about your family?" Portlyn spoke up darkly. All heads swiveled towards her.

"What?" I said dully.

"Yeah, WHAT?" Cara looked evilly over at her. Her eyes snapped and hissed like fire, crackling in the dark, hiding a secret.

Portlyn looked at me gravely. She looked around nervously, then plastered a defiant look on her face.

"We're roomies, she told me the truth. Her mom and dad aren't divorced, they're happily married, and Chad, her mom works at home, so she lied about that the night you drove her home. Her brother is at college becoming a doctor, and is perfectly drug free. Her whole life, the one you know, is a sham. Sonny," Portlyn turned to the surprised looking Sonny.

"The only reason you saw Chad and Cara hugging was because Cara hugged him, and he hugged back out of sympathy. If it wasn't for her devious tricks, you'd still be a couple!"

"This is kinda against our plan," Sonny said under her breath.

I was stumped. CHAD DYLAN COOPER had been fooled?

"Cara, I can't believe you would lie like that just to break us up," Sonny said softly. She sounded broken hearted, and I had to admit, I was sad too. If it weren't for Cara, Sonny and I would be blissfully happy on a cruise together!

Cara looked horrified- her secret had been revealed. Her pain didn't reach Sonny's- she had had no idea that Cara hated her so much she would destroy her relationship. She sighed, wiped her eyes gently, and ran out of the restaurant.

I watched her go, ripped in half. Half of me wanted to stay, half wanted to go comfort her. But which did a hated ex-boyfriend do?

Everyone started talking at that split second, trying to act normal. But I caught Portlyn's eye.

"Go Chad," She trilled. "Make up. Be a good person. Make our Sonny sunny again!"

I stood up, casually and cool. "Sure," I shrugged, but when I passed her, I whispered "Thanks,"

_I want to get back,_

_To the old days,_

_When the phone would ring,_

_And I knew it was you._

_I wanna talk back,_

_And get yelled at._

_Fight for nothing,_

_Like we used too._

--

HIT BUTTON BELOW(:


	8. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

**Chapter Eight**

A/N: Thanks so much everyone for reading and enjoying the story, and reviewing! Keep on doin what your doin :P Sorry if this chapter is mostly dialogue, I promise, more action will be coming up! =D BTW, it's hard to know if Chad's being himself, because I haven't seen an episode where he and Sonny get deep. :P I tried my best.

_Dream,_ Miley Cyrus_. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home_, Hannah Montana.

_Don't Walk Away,_ Miley Cyrus.

--

**Chad's POV**

I sauntered away from the table, mind filled with Portlyn's advice. I had to take it. How many times had Sonny helped me through my problems, no matter how stuck up I was? She always put up with my snobbishness and my flirting with other girls, even though it hurt her. She was the only person I knew who could see right through me and get me, but she wasn't afraid to talk back or yell. She was one of a kind, and I was starting to realize I loved her.

With this in mind, I walked up the winding white stairs to a small, kind of hidden deck. It had a gray railing, a small brown platform, and was hidden behind three white walls. No wonder Sonny had ran here- it was a safe, secluded space, just you and the ocean.

_Well Chad,_ I thought nervously as I looked at her. _You can do this._ She was leaned against the wall, singing a song under her breath, her hair shimmering under the moonlight.

"Sonny?" I called tentatively, and finally approached her.

--

**Sonny's POV**

I sighed and turned around. Chad had come to make fun of me, again. Surprisingly he hadn't brought Cara to rub in my face. I didn't wanna talk to him! Looking at his face made me die a little inside.

I looked at him, my face a mixture of tired sadness and blankness. "Yeah?" I yawned, leaning against the railing, facing my ex boyfriend warily. I was worn out- Cara had full out lied to get Chad, she had won. Story of my life.

_Do me a favor,  
Tell me what you think about me  
Tell me how you want this to be  
Go out on a limb and just dream._

Chad let out a shaky breath and jammed his hands in his pockets, coughing. I looked at him expectantly. He was so cute when he was nervous! _But wait,_ I corrected myself hastily. _Ex girlfriends don't think stuff like that. _

"Sonny," Chad suddenly broke through his shell and looked at me straight in the eye, like his baby blue eyes and my chocolate brown ones were suddenly locked. Like somehow, our bridge was starting to appear from the ashes and connect.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," He looked at me meaningfully. "I know I suck as a boyfriend and as a person. I'm just so…Chadlicous," He stared into space for a moment. Then he snapped into reality. "You're a great person Sonny, and I know you deserve someone a whole lot better than me, but…but I didn't want to break up, Cara just manipulated me, and I let myself be controlled," He bit his lip and glanced at me, a statue, frozen as he poured out his heart. "But if you think- that maybe- that I dunno- well, thanks for listening, and I'm sorry," He hung his head and started to walk away.

_I breath your visions,  
They pull me through the coldest of nights  
They lead me to that moment in time  
When you show me what it mean for you,  
To be mine._

I thought the situation, silent. Chad had hurt me so badly, but here he was, admitting he was wrong! That was so unlike him, I had to respond.

'_Cause my hearts already in it_

_And I'm never gonna quit it_

_When are you finally gonna get it?_

_Don't walk away._

"Wait, Chad," I shook my head to clear my mind. Chad whipped around, looking hopeful yet sad.

"When you said you never liked me…that honestly killed me inside." I admitted. This was so hard to actually say out loud. But looking into Chad's eyes…I knew I could do it.

**The fact that Cara wasn't showing up helped things, too.**

Chad groaned. "That was such an idiot thing to say," He muttered. "I just said that to end the conversation,"

I rose an eyebrow and jutted out a hip. "Just wanted to have a quick and painless breakup, huh?" I said mockingly. Had he _not_ noticed me slumping through life the last two days!?

Chad narrowed his eyes, the wind whipping through his hair. The stars winked down from the sky, reflecting on the glistening waves.

Gorgeous.

"It wasn't easy for me either," He said defensively.

I chuckled. "I _know_, how hard is it to flirt with your new girlfriend?"

"Cara wasn't, isn't, and never will be, my girlfriend."

"That's how it looks, Chad."

"Hasn't your mom ever told you not to judge a book by its cover?"

"Hasn't YOUR mom ever told YOU to treat a lady with respect?" I trilled.

Chad glared in return, and I glared back.

Yet…I felt better, whole. Like fighting with him was right where I was comfortable being.

"I respect you," He argued.

"If you respected me, you wouldn't have broken up with me for her!"

"I didn't wanna break up at all, it just happened!"

"HOW can it just HAPPEN?" I exploded. This was getting slightly annoying.

"You were mad. I was mad." Chad shrugged. "We said things we didn't mean, and look how things ended up. Each of us mad and miserable, our friends suffering too,"

I was silent. It was true!

"So…what are you saying Chad?" I drawled softly.

"I'm saying…I need you, Sonny," Chad flashed his signature smile, the one I hadn't seen in so long.

I felt my own grin spreading across my face. I could feel the clouds lifting inside me. The sun broke through the sheer layer and breaking through, the bright rays cascading through my whole body.

"I need you too," I cried, running over to him and melting into his arms. At that moment, I was perfect. Just Chad and I, alone, hidden from the world, together at last. I could almost feel the bridge being lifted from it's remains, being built of a hard, fresh material. Stronger than ever.

Chad squeezed me back, but I leaned away. He looked confused, but I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. He was shocked, but relaxed and returned the kiss. I felt so great, so absolutely wonderful being back with Chad.

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home._

--

Chad gripped my hand and we walked shyly back into the restaurant. Dinner was long over, but everyone had crowded expectantly at the door.

"You ready to show ourselves?" Chad whispered as we peered into the doorway.

"Oh yeah," I said blissfully, grinning at him then running to the restaurant.

"Oh my God, they're back together!" Tawni squealed, clapping her hands. She looked utterly happy for me, and I knew at that moment that she was like my best friend.

Nico, Grady, Jeffrey, and David huddled around Chad and pounded him on the back, which was sweet, for Grady and Nico. The rest of the guys crowded around him too, and I was pulled like a salmon in a freshwater current into the mob of screaming girls.

"I'm so happy!" Portlyn said softly, giving me a hug.

"We didn't even have to use our plan!" I teased her, squeezing her arm. She had turned out to be a great friend.

Zora hugged me too, and girls I didn't know congratulated me. "Channy's back together!" a girl from _Rita's _sighed dreamily.

I giggled. I had forgotten about Channy, the couple name for Chad and myself.

It sounded a lot better like Chadara, or something like that.

"Where's Cara?" I asked, suddenly alarmed.

"She went back to her room," Tawni smirked. Cara had finally been defeated.

So later that night, after Chad had kissed me goodnight, Tawni and I strolled lazily back to our room.

"Well, nighty night!" She chirped, locking herself in our tiny bathroom.

I changed quickly into my favorite flannel PJs, and snuggled into my bed, switching Disney Channel on. "Tawni, we should talk!" I shouted, over the humming of her blow dryer. Tawni had a habit of blow drying her hair right before bed. It didn't make sense, but what could you do?

"Talk?" The humming ceased, and out came Tawni in her bejeweled, furry pink robe, light yellow PJ pants showing under it. "We aren't getting emotional," She declared.

I beamed and stormed over to her, locking her in a huge bear hug.

"Thanks so much Tawni!" I gushed. "If you hadn't helped me, I would have been so depressed and alone forever!" I wept into her furry shoulder.

Tawni blinked, horrified. "Why are you TOUCHING me?" She shuddered. I backed off, still grinning. "Thanks!" I chuckled, sliding back into bed.

Tawni offered a small smile and went into bed too. We watched a happy movie- with an even happier ending. Kind of like my day- I had finally earned my happy ending.

But Cara wasn't, like, dead. She was still around, lurking behind the corner, her devilish mouth twisting into that familiar smirk. I knew in my heart I had to seriously deal with the girl…

But how?


	9. Torn

**Chapter Nine**

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. We have this extremely time-consuming science project right now, but I miss writing this story, so here we go. Please review(:

First chapter without song lyrics? :P

--

"Good morning, Sonny!" Cara chirped.

Like stone, I turned away from the gorgeous breakfast buffet table. We were out on the main deck, the seagulls calling, the breeze billowing through my hair, the salty tang of the ocean lingering in my mouth. Portlyn and I were helping ourselves to chocolate croissants and scrambled eggs, refreshed and energetic from last night, when Cara had showed up, like an uninvited party guest.

"'Morning," I said stiffly, eyeing her. Her hair was straightened and hung limply over her shoulders. She wore a black bikini top with a gauzy white skirt. She actually didn't look that gorgeous, for once. I felt kinda superior- my hair wasn't glossy now, I guess that was just the hairdresser's touch, but it was still black and wavy over my slender tan shoulders. I wore a white tee shirt, accenting the tan, and pale blue shorts and lace up blue sandals. I knew I looked pretty, and I was satisfied with my life at the moment.

"So I hear you and Chad got back together," She smirked. "You gonna eat all that?"

I pursed my lips at my plate full of Yum. "Yeah, we did, and we're happier than we've ever been," I said defensively. Not that that was perfectly true- there was still that pain of darkness in the back of my mind, that wouldn't forget the pain Chad had put me through. Not that I would explain that to Cara, the whole reason behind it. "And yeah, I'd rather be full then a skeleton," I examined her bony frame.

She narrowed her eyes at my scrutiny. "You sound kinda defensive, like your hiding something," She smirked, crossing her arms over her stomach, I noted.

"Uhm, Portlyn? Go ahead and sit down. I'll be right there," I sighed. Portlyn lingered a second, then huffed off.

Cara looked around cautiously. We were pretty much alone, and she looked scared, like I was about to push her over board.

**Hm, that sounded like a good idea…**

I shook my head to clear it. _No, Sonny._ I chided myself. _You talk things out._

"Cara, I know your evil," I said bluntly. "And I know your plotting ways to get Chad. But just give it up!" My voice rang in annoyance. God my breakfast looked tempting. "Chad and I are together, respect Girl Code, and stop trying to ruin my life with your games and lies!"

Cara's face creased, like she had gained 10 years. "Sonny, when will you learn?" She said defiantly. "I'm not trying to ruin your life; you're trying to ruin mine!"

I stared, incredulously at her. The girl had no lights on in the attic.

"Ya know what; the time for talking is over," Cara shook her head and strutted down the stairs and disappeared into a throng of people.

I stood there, steaming. Does she like write down everything Chad says so she can use it later? I groaned, threw a chocolate chunk muffin on my plate, and stormed over to the table.

Okay, so there were two tables. I stood there, hesitating. One was full of my _So Random!_ cast mates. The other had the _Falls_ cast, including Chad and Portlyn. I wondered where Rita's was, then decided I'd have to make a choice.

My friends or my boyfriend-and-new-friend. I had a feeling, whomever I chose, a fight would brew with the others. "_Sisters before misters_," I quoted under my breath, and slid in between Zora and Grady.

"Good morning!" I beamed, taking a big bite out of my muffin. Tawni rolled her eyes and took a small nibble of her carrot coated omelet. Nico and Grady were shoveling pancakes in their mouth at a great speed, they gave me a muffled greeting. Zora grinned a toothy grin at me, munching on some eggs.

I glanced over at the other table. Chad flashed a brilliant smile at me, and I blushed and offered a grin. He motioned for me to come over.

"Be right back!" I chattered, darting over to the next table and sitting next to Chad, who grabbed my hand easily and squeezed it. "Hey," He nodded at me.

"Sup?" I nodded cooly in return. Mocking him is fun.

Chad shook his head and gestured to his finely prepared fancy French crème- thing…honestly, what was that? It was served in a china bowl, kinda like mouse. Man I was jealous.

"Just eating," He quickly inspected his reflection in the back of his spoon and beamed cockily at what he saw.

"Pleased?" I teased him, nudging his shoulder.

He glanced at me softly. "Yeah," He smiled. He looked so cute, like a blissful little boy.

I grinned at his remark and studied the table. Nobody was paying much attention to us, even Portlyn, who was engrossed in Jeffrey.

"Sonny!" Tawni trilled, gesturing at me.

"Uh, be right back," I said quickly, dashing back over.

"Yeah?" I said perkily.

"What are you doing over there?" Grady demanded. "They're our enemies!"

I stared at him, hard. "I'm dating Chad, remember?" I said slowly.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you can't SIT with them," He said, like it was obvious.

I looked at Zora.

"Zora, what do you th-" I started.

"Can I have your eggs?" She squeaked randomly.

I sighed. "Sure," I said, defeated. I pushed over my plate.

This was going nowhere.

"Sonny!" Portlyn called, flashing a white toothed smile.

"Excuse me," I said warily, standing again and striding over to the other table…again.

"What's up?" I asked tiredly.

"Not much, what's up with you?" She said sweetly.

I groaned and leaned my head on Chad's shoulder. "If I felt torn between two shows before, now I really feel it," I was exasperated.

"If he were dating me, I'd always put him first," Cara brushed by the table. The three of us exchanged awkward Looks. Cara was…an odd one.

"If you wanna chill with them, I don't care," Chad said nonchalantly. As usual.

"Thanks, Chad," I said gratefully. "But _they_ care,"

"So, do you wanna hit the beach together later?" Chad asked.

"We're finally hitting an island?" I exclaimed. Excitement swelled up inside me.

"Yeah, Hidden Kay, around 12." Chad replied.

"I can't wait!" I said in my usual cheerful tone. Life was finally back in my court, kind of.

"Neither can I!" Cara brushed by us again. I blinked and shook my head.

"Well, yeah, we can hang out," I smiled cutely at Chad, who chuckled.

"Sweet," He said. I jumped up, not really hungry anymore, and bumped into Tawni.

"Did you know we're going to Hidden Kay?" I said, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah!" She actually sounded sincere. "And we're all going to go swimming with dolphins together! Zora set it up!" She clapped her hands together.

I forced a smile. Well, I already had plans. But I couldn't say that…what's a girl to do?

--

Awh. Look. It's a sad, lonely green button. Lookit. There it goes. Sitting there all sad. Make its day and CLICK IT(:


	10. Romeo, Take Me Somewhere We Can Be Alone

**Chapter Ten**

Sorry I haven't updated recently. Science project craziness. And I've been trying to figure out what I want to do with this story….finish it up or add more problems and drama? If you guys could review and tell me what you'd rather have (end it up soon, or add more drama and make it long) that'd be really helpful! ^_^ I tried a new kind of POV today, it's Cara's POV but it's written in third person, kind of? I didn't mean to, but I haven't written in so long I forgot how I was writing. ;T_T The next chapter will be back to normal.

Stuff I used: the Baker's Wife's line in _Into The Woods_

_I Wanna Know You, _Hannah Montana ft. David A. (don't feel like spelling his last name xD)

--

**Cara's POV**

_Ninety-eight…ninety-nine…one hundred._

Cara softly dragged the pretty silver brush through her soft red curls. After the one hundred mark, she gently laid the brush on the dresser and smiled angelically at her reflection. "Perfect," She giggled. Her hair fell alluringly over her shoulders, with good volume and no frizz. "Let's see Sonny top this," She smirked.

Portlyn slammed the door and strode into their room, and she yelled, "Sonny's way prettier!"

Cara rolled her big, luscious blue eyes. "Thanks, dear," She said tightly. She had thought she and Portlyn were friends…why was she suddenly best friends with Sonny?

"Port," Cara slowly stood up and faced her roomie. Portlyn was sitting on her bed, scribbling out a postcard. It was almost time for the boat to dock, and she was dressed in a short pink skirt and gray tank top. Some people might find it fashionable, but Cara was way past dingy trends like that.

Cara smoothed down her own paisley yellow and orange skirt that dropped down to just above her knees and adjusted her low cut yellow tank top. Cara certainly knew how to look good, nobody could deny that.

"When did you and Sonny become such good friends?" Cara questioned, crossing her pale arms.

Portlyn looked up and blinked. "I dunno, I guess when she started going out with Chad."

The gears in Cara's mind started turning. "So, Chad got Sonny, YOU got _jealous,_ so you're Sonny's new best friend so you can get closer to Chad!" Cara accused, pointing a finger at her ex-friend.

Portlyn gasped and flew up, so she was face-to-face with Cara.

"That is not true." She stated.

Cara felt her signature smirk spreading across her face. "Maybe not, but it may look that way to Sonny," She said with exuberance.

Portlyn glared. "Why do you always start rumors?" She bellowed.

Cara slung her gold bag over her shoulder. "You may know what you need, but to get what you want, better see that you keep it when you have it. I had what I wanted, and I'll do anything to get it back," She said, in a threateningly low tone. What Cara wanted, of course, was to have Chad for a boyfriend. Then had had some glorious days together, but now he was back with the dingbat.

Cara grinned impishly as she strutted out of the room, her mind filling with devious plans. Get Sonny and Portlyn to not be friends anymore. Sonny wouldn't wanna hang out with Portlyn and would tell Chad, who would likely defend Portlyn, another fight, another day, another accomplishment.

Cara sighed contently and looked around for Sonny. There she was, leaning over the railing of the ship, looking excitedly at the land approaching. A thought crossed her mind…just one little push, an 'accident'…but Cara shook her head. Didn't want to upset Chad.

"Sonny!" Cara called in a hushed tone. Sonny whirled around, eyes cold. She looked okay- her hair down, plain; a red one piece suit with red and white swim shorts. _Wow, no bikini_? Cara felt a surge of confidence. She could pull off a bikini.

"What do you want, Cara?" She asked suspiciously.

Cara made an un-easy face and walked over to Sonny's side. "I heard some bad news from Portlyn today," She started slowly.

Sonny tilted her head to the side. "What? Wait, are you lying?"

Cara's eyes widened. "No, I swear. If I was lying, I would have made a way better lie," She faked a laugh. "Well, I walked into my room, and Portlyn was on the phone," She paused dramatically.

Sonny's eyes were begging. "Go on," She said.

Cara sighed. "Alright…well, she was talking to somebody, and saying things about how since she was your new friend, she got to hang around Chad. And that the only reason she was acting like your friend was so she could get close to Chad," Cara rolled her eyes. "Like Chad would ever like such a plain girl like her," She snipped.

Sonny's face showed tiredness, like she was so used to people betraying her and hurting her. _Actually, I guess she was. _"Why would you tell me this?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Cara snorted. "Because you don't need all that competition, I'm plenty of enough," Cara tossed a confident smile at Sonny and sauntered off.

**The plan was in action.**

Cara skipped down the decks until she ran straight into Chad.

"Oh my gosh, I'm, like, sooo sorry!" Cara gasped widely, gripping Chad's arms.

"Yeah," Chad replied, starting to walk past. He attempted to get away, but Cara grabbed his arm.

"Chad, I wanna ask you something," She started slowly. She bit her lip and flashed Chad a sweet smile. For some reason, Chad didn't react to her flirting as he usually did!

He gave a quick grin and said "I'm kinda busy, maybe another time," politely, nodded, and walked off.

Cara gaped and placed her hands on her hips. Chad wasn't going to flirt back? What was wrong with him!?

**Third Person POV**

Once the ship had blown it's loud horn, signaling they had reached Hidden Kay, Sonny dashed through the corridors. She hadn't yet told her friends nor Chad that she had plans with the other, but she had a good idea of who she didn't _wanna_ hang out with.

"Sonny!" Chad was walking down the hall too, and his face lit up when he saw her. Sonny smiled bashfully, it never ceased to amaze her that she could make Chad's day.

"Uh, I was going to tell you something, Chad…" Sonny drawled. She didn't want to sound rude by saying she already had plans, and had no idea how to word this.

"What?" Chad asked, crushed. He looked broken.

Sonny burst out laughing and wacked him on the arm. "Chill out, it's not that bad!" She promised.

_Correct me if I'm wrong, you're fragile and you're strong, a beautiful and perfect combination._

"It's just, Tawni had plans for all of us, and I don't really wanna hang out with PORTLYN, so-" Sonny started.

Chad's brown creased. "Aren't you two…friends?" He asked quizzically.

"Well, I thought we were…" Sonny's heart sank. "But she only acted like she was so she could stay close to you," She explained.

Chad rolled his eyes. "That's not true,"

Sonny stared at him. "I'm not **lying**," She said defensively.

Chad tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm not accusing you of that, maybe you're just…well, I dunno, some girl emotion," Chad flicked his hand to dismiss the problem.

"It's true!" Sonny stamped her foot loudly. "Why don't you listen to me!?"

Chad glowered at her. "I am. And all I hear is blah, blah, blah-"

"Shut up!" Sonny retorted, crossing her arms. Chad crossed his in return.

"Look, if you didn't want to hang out with me today, you could've just told the truth instead of fabricating this lie," Chad said casually.

Sonny pressed her lips into a thin line. "Chad you know I don't lie." She said quietly.

Chad groaned. "I'll forget about it and we can keep your record clean, mkay?" Chad winked at her.

"No! Ugh, why do I bother with you?" Sonny threw her hands out in frustration.

Chad looked offended. "I don't know, why do you?" He shot back.

"Sometimes I have no idea," Sonny admitted with a short laugh, before stepping around Chad and into her room, slamming the door.

Chad blinked, rolled his eyes again, and walked into his room, slamming the door even louder.

Cara peeked out from behind a wall and laughed evilly. Her plan worked; they were in a fight. But then Sonny stomped out of her room, grabbed the door, and slammed it again, even louder. Cara cringed.

Then, Chad flew out of HIS room, glared at Sonny, and slammed HIS door again, as loud as a crack of thunder.

SLAM! _SLAM_! **SLAM**! The door slamming contest was on, Sonny and Chad yelling "So there!" after every slam.

Tawni ran down the hallway, face red as a beat. "STOP IT!" She screamed, louder than the slams.

"Fine!" Sonny smirked at Chad.

"Fine!" Chad smirked in return.

"_Fine_!" Sonny twirled around and slammed her door, again.

"**FINE**!" Chad bellowed, slamming his door.

Tawni sighed, but her face froze when Chad and Sonny both peeked out of their doors.

"_NO MORE_!" Tawni shrieked, a loud, trill sound.

Sonny and Chad stuck their tongues out at each other, and a quaint feeling of quiet settled over the hallway.


	11. Hiding

**Chapter Eleven**

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. I'm hoping to get up to 100 reviews D: Can we do it?!

Special thanks to **Klutzy-Side-Of-Alice** for this idea :3

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

--

Sonny's POV

"Tawni, what time is the scuba thing?" I asked pleasantly as she and I barreled out of the ship. We had finally arrived at Hidden Kay, and there was a huge mob waiting to leave the ship.

"Around one," Tawni replied, after we showed off our passports and were walking through a hallway that would lead us towards the island.

"Land, sweet land!" I called dramatically, throwing a fist in the air. The dry, hard pavement beneath my flip flops; the tall, skinny palm trees that sprouted of patches of dirt, the squeaks of the birds dancing through the sky, and the laughs and shouts of people running down the island streets.

Hidden Kay was a long, sprawling island, with cobblestone paths crisscrossing with pavement. White sand beaches were sprinkled across the turquoise's water's edge. The Kay was known for water sports and activities, and for the huge seafood joints and shops scattered across the lively center of the island.

"Well, I'll meet up with you guys at one!" I chirped, starting to jog down the path. My feet hadn't touched ground in so long!

"Wait, where are you going?" Tawni's voice drifted behind me as I ran through the packs of people. It was cute how little kids would stare and gape at me, but didn't come near me.

"Chad!" I yelled as I saw a flash of blue shirt and blonde hair. He was strolling casually by himself, coming near a small restaurant.

Chad turned when he heard me and he threw me an easy grin. "So you're not mad at me?" He asked.

I grinned in return, gazing up into his crystal clear eyes. I remembered back when Cara had told me about Portlyn. I had been extremely cautious and wary, and when I talked to Chad about it and we argued, I had noticed Cara peeking at us, and laughing. Obviously. I had looked at Chad and rose my eyebrows slightly as we continued our argument. He had given me a small nod, unnoticeable if you weren't looking for it.

So we had argued very dramatically, and during the door slamming I tried very hard not to crack up. But somehow, we both knew letting Cara think she had won was the best idea.

"I'm not mad. Remember how she cracked up during our argument?" I laughed.

"BWAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly, mocking her. "Oh yeah, and we can hang out for an hour,"

Chad burst out laughing, then looked around uneasily. "Should we go somewhere private?" He asked.

My heart beat wildly. Chad wanted some alone time with me!

"Ya know," He continued. "So Cara won't see us, and she'll think we're fighting,"

My heart sank a bit. "Oh, sure," I replied. "Why, are we gonna pull one on her?" I teased as Chad held my hand and led me away from everybody.

Chad didn't answer, just took me to a small deserted area of the beach. The sky was a pastel shade of blue, the sand white, the waves crashing onto the shore. I sighed in content, left Chad's side, and plopped down on the shore. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my hands around them.

Chad joined me quietly, and laid his arm around my shoulders, as I leaned my head against _his_ shoulder. It was a perfect scenario, like a postcard.

"_Should_ we pull one on her?" Chad's voice broke into my daydreaming.

I tilted my head back and glanced at him. "Well, she did give Santiago my video, ruin my life and vacation, so sure, why not?" I replied, voice oozing with sarcasm.

Chad shot me a Look. "Cute,"

I giggled and pushed him with my shoulder. "What were you thinking?"

Chad stared into the ocean, concentrating hard. "Okay. We let her think we're fighting. She comes on to me, and maybe you pretend to give up? Then we'll somehow get video of her saying something about us, and I turn her down, or embarrass her in some way?" Chad looked at me and shrugged.

I digested that information. I was sick and tired of hiding my feelings for Chad; I didn't wanna do it again! But on the other hand, I envisioned Santiago smirking and showing the world the perfect Cara getting dumped, humiliated, and embarrassed. I liked what I saw.

"But…we can still, like, be a couple right? I don't wanna break up again," My voice rose an octave in my charade of worrying. Chad sighed and moved around until he was sitting across from me, holding both my hands.

"I don't wanna break up either, and we won't," Chad said solemnly, eyes deep pools of blue. He freed my right hand and rubbed my arm, his hand going up and down my arm. A blush appeared hot on my cheeks, and my skin tingled. Chad didn't usually act that romantic with me, but I guess being alone on a beach on an island was enough to let him show he cared.

I smiled at him and placed my hands on his broad shoulders. Chad flashed his signature grin down at me and I leaned up and softly placed my lips on his. Somehow kissing at this moment seemed serene and perfect.

Chad leaned into it and with a _thump!_ I fell backwards onto the sand. I giggled and looked playfully up at Chad, who was kneeling over me. "What?" He chuckled defensively, kissing me again, but this time, passionately. My hands gripped his shoulders in surprise, and he continued the kiss until I was gasping for air.

"How was that?" Chad cracked his knuckles, sitting against a craggy rock.

I skittered across the sand until I was sitting beside him. "Great," I confessed, blushing. "But why can't it just stay like that? I don't wanna fight again," I complained.

"So you don't want to get back at her?" Chad summed up.

I frowned. "No…I do." I crossed my arms.

Chad rose his eyebrows at me. "What are you gonna do?"

I sighed and my arms fell limply to my sides. "Let's pretend to be in a fight, and we embarrass her," I sulked, stretching and standing up, wiping the sand off my swim shorts.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight!" Chad exclaimed as I jogged down the beach.

I didn't reply, just ran directly into the throng of people.

"Omigod, you're Sonny Monroe!" A little girl of about nine ran over to me, twirling her red pigtails around her finger.

"Yeah," I smiled bashfully at her.

"Could I take a picture with you? I'm Hannah," The girl sounded awed.

"Sure," I replied. Hannah's mother flashed me a thankful look as she snapped our picture.

"What time is it?" I asked the mother, glancing around the promenade.

"A little after one," She answered.

My jaw dropped. "Oh no!" I cried. How had an hour flown by? I took off, sprinting through the beach until I found the docks. A white, glass bottom boat had drifted off into the ocean, and on it?

Tawni, Zora, Grady, and Nico.

"Guys!" I bellowed, waving like crazy.

Tawni fixed a glare at me, and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I said brightly.

"WHY ARENT YOU ON THE BOAT?" My cast mates voices screamed at me, so loud I had to take the phone away from my ear.

"You guys left without me!" I said defensively, staring at their teensy faces as they smudged in the horizon, becoming blurry dots.

"Well, have fun!" Tawni laughed. I pursed my lips and shut my phone.

**Ugh.**

--

"And she says, she says to me-" The woman at the register cracked her gum loudly and smacked her lips. "She says he likes her! So I ask him, and he says, he says to me…"

I rolled my eyes and poked her. All I wanted was to buy a pair of gorgeous seashell earrings- a gold clasp, with small conch shells, a beautiful pale coral pink, dangling- not too short, not too long. I was in a nice store, with a not so nice atmosphere.

"Miss? I'm sorry, but I have to go soon, I just want a price on these earrings!" I exclaimed, full of exasperation. It was around two in the afternoon, and my friends were living it up, snorkeling in the ocean, while I had waited in line for thirty minutes just to hear Missy's life story.

"Two hundred fifty," Missy retorted. Her poofy blonde hair framed her face wildly, and her long fair face was creased with wrinkles. I noticed with distaste that she wore bubblegum pink lipstick and bright blue eyeliner. When you have brown eyes, it looks weird.

My heart sank. "$250? Uhm, I can't pay that," I said sadly, placing the black velvet box back on the shelf.

"Tough," Another huge pink bubble popped.

I sighed in despair and left the small shop. There were plenty of other stores and fun activities, but I decided to just head back to the ship. My favorite book, a lounge chair, and a plate of fries from The Chicken Pen were all I needed.

"Sonny!" Portlyn rushed over to me, gasping for air. Her tousled hair was thrown over her shoulders, and a gray skirt was thrown over her black bathing suit. Her whole look seemed thrown together, and she looked tired yet hyper.

"Portlyn," I nodded. I wasn't sure if what Cara had told me was true or not, even though I doubted it.

"I've been looking for you everywhere; Cara said she was going to make you mad at me, and-" She rushed. I chuckled and nudged her shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprised as I chided her.

"Yeah, Cara told me. I'm guessing it's not true?" I said hopefully.

"Totally untrue!" Portlyn agreed.

"Good," I stuck my tongue out at her jokingly. She flipped her hair and giggled in return. Then she noticed me striding towards the ship.

"Why are you leaving? We have three more hours!" Portlyn gaped.

"I'd rather just leave," I shrugged.

"Alright, but I wouldn't go towards Second Beach- Cara's flirting with Chad there," Portlyn bit her lip.

I grinned at her in fake enthusiasm. "Then I may just go to Second Beach,"

**I wondered if Chad knew what he was doing.**

"I bet you're great at surfing," I heard Cara giggle. Sure enough, there she was. And There was Chad, flexing his muscles good-naturedly. Surrounding them were the casts of the _Falls_ and _Rita's_.

"Cara, what are you doing?" I exploded. I wanted her to know I was furious; that way, she'd want Chad more.

Cara swiveled towards me. "Sandy dear!" Her face lit up.

"Sonny," Chad nodded at me, but offered a quick wink. Circles of pink crossed my cheeks but I pressed on.

"Flirting with her _again_, Chad?" I accused. Murmurs floated through the crowd as the three of us faced off.

Cara smirked. "Why, no," She said innocently.

"Sonny, stop being jealous, girls like me, get used to it," Chad snapped.

Cara gasped and flung her hand over her mouth. "Omigod, are you two _fighting_?" Her voice was as thick and sugary sweet as maple syrup, but dripped with fakeness.

Chad and I glared at each other.

"What does it look like, princess?" I retorted. I hoped she wouldn't ask if we would break up- that would go against our plan.

"Well Chad, I know just how to make you feel better!" Cara skipped to Chad and laced her fingers around his neck. Chad couldn't hide the stricken look off his face, nor could I hide the angry shock.

"Kiss me," She shrugged, eyes glinting. "That way, everyone will know that you two aren't happy! Just kiss me,"

Chad blinked and glanced at me sideways. I didn't react. Sure, our plan would go perfectly if Chad would kiss her- make the dumped video even more hilarious, and embarrassing.

But Chad kissing Cara? That was like my worst nightmare. I didn't want to watch it happen, didn't want to dream about it! My eyelids fluttered and my face paled.


	12. Forever and Always

Chapter Twelve

Songs used: "Forever and Always", Taylor Swift.

Hmm. I didn't like this chapter. But it's a filler, those things have to be done. The sentence below was my inspiration for this chapter, found it on Face Book. xD Yeah, this chapter is short (and written at 11 at night, so rawr. Let's see you wanna write six pages that late)

--

_And she finally gave up ;_

_She dropped the fake smile , and a tear ran down her cheek as she whispered "I can't do this anymore,"_

_--_

**Sonny's POV**

I gulped and shared a look with Chad. His face wore its usual expression of boredom and cockiness.

"Well, we gotta go, to the thing…" Some girl from _Rita's_ said quickly, raising her eyebrows at the rest of the kids, and they scurried off the beach. In the matter of seconds, it was deserted, besides the three of us.

"Well?" Cara demanded, brushing her red bangs out of her eyes and sticking her hands on her skinny hips.

Chad nodded for no reason and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess we're over, again, right Sonny?" He bored his sparkling blue eyes into me.

I opened my mouth, thinking of clever comebacks, when Chad smiled down at Cara and kissed her.

He had his hands gingerly around her waist, and she flung her arms around his neck and pushed herself into the kiss.

Chad didn't pull back.

I stood there like a loser, watching the embrace, a look of pure horror, embarrassment, and shock on my face. Chad was supposed to offer a quick 'one sec peck' not this…made for a romantic movie kiss.

"Okay," I grunted, eyes watering slightly. My boyfriend was macking on my enemy? Good memories this cruise was offering so far.

Chad- finally, - broke the kiss and winked at me. I gave him a wavering grin in return. He probably assumed I was faking the sadness- he assumed a _lot_ of things.

Cara flipped her curls daintily then smirked at me. "Well?" She asked expectantly.

I felt my lower lip tremble, and a stricken look passed over Cara's face. Something told me she didn't want me to start bawling, no matter how much she hated me.

"Well, I'll see you later, Chad," Cara said quickly before dashing away to catch up with her cast.

**Chad's POV**

Once Cara ran off, I grinned proudly at Sonny. I had done it! Sure, it'd been the worst kiss of my life- but now, the plan would work for sure. I had it all planned out- set up a camera in the hallway, and get Portlyn to tell Cara I liked her. Cara would confront me, I'd turn her down HARD, I'd get it on tape, give it to Santiago…perfect. Cara would be out of my life, and Sonny would be happy again, and perhaps she'd be completely happy again. The girl can't lie to save a puppy, I know she isn't totally happy. Sometimes I'll turn and look at her and she'll look so lost and alone. I wish I could change that.

But when I saw Sonny's face, I froze. The second Cara left, the smile she had plastered on her face melted away into a mourning look. A single tear hovered in her big brown eye, then trickled down her cheek. My eyes widened, and she murmured, "I can't do this anymore,"

"Whoa, Sonny," I said defensively. I hated to let my guard down like this, let my suave fade away, but Sonny looked like the cover of sadness she'd been wearing had slipped right back on, tighter and darker than before. "We had this planned, it was okay!" I fought.

Sonny shrugged limply. "It looked horribly real. Like a punch in the gut," She looked around distantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be a mope. I didn't feel anything! It was just good acting," I adjusted my collar and pointed and nodded at her.

Sonny sighed and headed back to the boardwalk.

"Wait!" I called, surprised. I jogged down and caught her arm. "What do you mean, you can't do this anymore?"

Sonny looked into my eyes. "The pretending. The fighting. The drama." She shrugged again. "Chad, we're going out. Couples don't act like they hate each other, and they don't argue instead of talk, they don't play these jealous games!" She imploded. Her inner feelings just shot out and slapped me in the face.

I was the worst boyfriend, ever.

"We're not breaking up." I said in a threateningly tone.

"I never said I wanted too," Sonny said lifelessly.

"Well, good," I replied. Bipolar much?

Sonny and I walked side by side back to the boat, each of us engrossed in our own thoughts, problems, and strife.

**Sonny's POV**

I was laying on my bed with a copy of 'New Moon' when Tawni pushed through, looking refreshed, hair damp.

"Did you have fun?" I wondered, studying the book.

"LOTS of fun," She boasted, not picking up on my mood. "We have digital pictures, if you wanna see 'em- wait, what's up with you?" Tawni slapped her camera down on the dresser and sat on my bed.

I opened my mouth, but for the second time in an hour I was interrupted. "Omigod, you're depressed because Chad kissed Cara?" Tawni said knowingly, it didn't even sound like a question.

I cocked an eyebrow. "How'd ya know?"

She waggled her bright pink cell in my face. "Portlyn texted me,"

"News is spreading!?" I shrieked, screaming into a pillow. I proceeded to tell Tawni the whole, true story of events.

She absorbed the information and I hugged my soft pillow for comfort.

_Oh, it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong._

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone._

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always._

"Well," Tawni said preciously. "You guys are still together, right? So problem!" She squealed, clapping her hands together.

"You're right," I tried to convince myself. "He'll call me later and we'll work things out, we'll be fine!"

"Alright, well I'm going to go tan. What are you gonna do?" Tawni asked curiously.

I paused then shrugged. "Stay here; that way I'll be ready when Chad calls," I explained.

Tawni nodded and flounced out of our room. I grinned happily at my cow printed phone, expecting a call any second.

Ten minutes later…nothing.

"Maybe he'll text me?" I said slowly.

Twenty minutes later, nothing. Sonny Monroe doesn't sit around waiting for a guy to call her! Who have I become?

_Oh, I stare at my phone and he still hasn't called._

_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always._

I rolled my eyes. Typical Chad, the emotionless jerk. I smoothed down my shirt and left the room, phone in tow. Chad had better be ready for a talk, because he was about to get one.

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing._

_Here's to the silence that cuts me to the core._

_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute,_

_But I don't anymore._


	13. You Put The Sun to Shame

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N:** _Yeah, I know that chapter wasn't my best. Truthfully, I didn't like it that much either. But it was a filler, and those things are necessary sometimes. I needed it to get people to certain places, so this chapter could work. Speaking of which, this is the last chapter ): And the last of the __Sonny's Heart__ series. It's been so fun, and you can all expect more SWAC multi-chapters in the near future ____ OMG BY THE WAY GUYS. I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS. THAT'S NEVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE, SO THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED. (even if it wasn't nice. It counted as a review, so ha.) Anyways, enjoy._

--

**Sonny's POV**

I was humming "You Belong With Me" under my breath as I walked with purpose down the long hallway. The walls were a pleasant cream with blue frames. Cute. When I knocked on Chad's door, I realized he wasn't there. Shrugging, I continued down the hall. I had it all planned- I didn't want to break up. I liked Chad way too much for that! I had been overly emotional, so I would apologize for that. We'd talk like a mature couple, and that was all I wanted.

"Chad?" I called. Suddenly, I saw him in the next hallway. He was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. I noticed Portlyn kneeling behind a Room Service guy's cart, almost inconspicuous. But she was holding a camera! _What's going on here?_ I wondered curiously. Chad turned when he heard me, but his eyes widened and he waved me out of the way.

Hurt crossed my face, but then I saw Cara parade down the hall. Understanding flooded inside of me- Chad was doing the plan, right now! I bit my lip and my eyes swiveled from side to side. Finally I just ducked behind a wall and peeked out.

The red dot from the camera shone dimly, but Cara didn't notice. "Hi Chad," She said, grinning shyly. The air of confidence never left her eyes though. The girl had more confidence than anybody I knew, even Tawni.

"Hi…" He said, wrinkling his nose at her. I watched anxiously- how would this end up?

"So Portlyn told me something interesting," She batted her thick red eyelashes, and placed a hand on Chad's arm. He looked weirded out and shrugged out of her grasp. "Like what?"

"That you like me," She said dreamily, eyes hazy. "And I like you too. More than anyone!" She leaned in for a kiss, but Chad looked disgusted and held a hand over his mouth.

"Uhm, ewh." He retorted. Cara gaped. "What?" She trilled.

"Cara, I could not and will never like you. You're a stuck up snob, and that's coming from Chad Dylan Cooper. You're mean, sneaky, conniving, and really way too skinny," Chad gave her a once over. "Do you eat?"

Tears filled Cara's eyes. "Where is all this coming from? We're perfect together!" She screamed. I stifled a laugh.

"No," Chad shook his head, looking wistful. "I'm not perfect for anybody. But Sonny is perfect. And she's the girl I'm perfect _with_, she's the coolest, sweetest, most down to earth girl I know, and I love her," Chad added.

**And I love her.**

The words echoed in my head. My face broke into a wide smile; Chad had never said he loved me before. Was he serious or just saying it for the video?

"As a sister, or as-" Cara started dubiously.

"As in I'm in love with her," Chad shrugged casually. "Sorry Cara, but nobody likes you. Go home and cry,"

Cara sniffled and ran down the hallway, weeping. Chad turned to Portlyn and did a finger pistol, nodding and winking.

The red light dimmed to nothing, and Portlyn leapt up triumphantly. "I did it! You did it! We did it!" She squealed, her brown curls circling her head like bees circling a beehive.

"Yeah," Chad said nonchalantly. Then he peered over to my hiding place.

"Oh my God!" I shouted, running over to him. "We actually have dirt on her now!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged the daylights out of that boy.

"So should we give this to Santiago?" Chad rose his eyebrows up into his hair.

I shot him a Look. "No, let's just throw it away!" I said brightly.

"Sarcasm is always cute on you," Chad smirked.

I blew off the compliment. "Well, anyways…" I started, then paused. I slowly turned to look at Portlyn.

"Exciting, huh?" She chattered.

"Mhmm," I gave her a pointed glance, but she didn't catch it.

"She'll be so busted!" She continued.

"Port, honey…" I slung an arm around her shoulders. "Can I talk to Chad please?" I whispered.

Portlyn slapped her hand over her mouth, catching her mistake. "Oops!" She giggled, taking off.

I sighed good naturedly and turned my attention back to Chad.

"Should we talk in my room?" He asked plaintively.

"Sure," was my answer. We strode silently into his empty room. He plopped down on the couch, and I sat across from him, on the table.

"Thanks for still taking the video even though I was horrible to you," I groaned, burying my head in my palms. Situations like this were extremely stressful.

Chad rolled his eyes. "You weren't horrible," He accused.

"You're right. We were both horrible," I said playfully. Chad stretched and yawned. "Yeah, sure," He agreed.

"So, you said some pretty…interesting things," I said casually, flipping my hair and examining a nail.

"I'm always interesting," Chad boasted, leaning his head against the arm rest of the couch and stretching his legs down to the other arm rest. I jumped up and sat on his legs, but he didn't flinch.

"Because the world revolves around Chad Dylan Cooper," I teased.

He nodded seriously.

"Well, anyways…did you mean it?" I asked.

Chad sat up and I grunted as he slid his feet down to the floor. "You thought I was lying?" He asked in disbelief.

"No…" I drawled. His blue eyes were totally serious.

"Well I wasn't." He snorted.

"Well good, because I lied," I bit my lip.

Chad looked at me quizzically. "When?"

"Remember the night we broke up?" He flinched. That night haunted each of us. "Well I said I had always loved you. Then you said 'Love?' and I said 'Loved.' But…" I looked at him, hesitating. "I do love you, Chad."

**Chad's POV**

I smiled at Sonny. She looked radiant, bursting with joy.

"Well good, because I love you back," I grinned.

Sonny blushed. It's something she does. The girl blushes as much as she breathes.

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause let's be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shy, just let me sing you to sleep._

"Good," Sonny repeated.

"Good!" I shot back.

"Good-" She began, but I leaned over and kissed her softly. I felt her relax, and she kissed me back, full of hope and dreams and happiness.

"So we're good right?" Sonny asked obviously, curling up against my side, my arm around her.

"Obviously, Chad Dylan Cooper is always good," I smiled to myself. I am pretty amazing sometimes.

"Sure, Chad, sure," She giggled, yawning. Before I knew it, she was slumbering softly, her heart beating like a lullaby.

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
__**You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame.**_

--

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny!" Zora cried. I was walking sleepily down the hallway when I saw the gang gathered around my room. I was exhausted over all the drama this week had brought, tired now that it was all over.

"Guys!" I flung my arms outwards. They rushed over to me and yanked me into a group hug.

"We're having a Bon Voyage party, for leaving Hidden Kay!" Grady piped up.

"Cool," I nodded brightly. We all rushed upstairs to the docks. Streamers were strewn around the railings, and a chorus was singing on the stage. People were stuffed in every corner, waving to the islanders.

"Don't cruise ships usually have a Bon Voyage party the first day?" Nico asked out loud.

"Just enjoy it!" Zora shrieked. We waved and hooted as the ship left the port, and soon, the island was a distant memory.

"I cant believe the cruise is almost over," I said tearfully.

"Yeah, back to school," Zora agreed.

"Back to cheese pants and Meatball Mondays!" Grady whooped.

"Back to the _ladies_," Nico rubbed his hands together.

"Back to popularity and fame!" Tawni exclaimed, flipping her hair.

"Back to normal," I said gratefully.

All I wanted was things to get back to normal. I left the group to grab a soda, when I ran into Chad.

"Back to normal?" He repeated.

"Please," I snorted. He held my hand and we strolled to the railing. "I'll be glad to be sunny again," I said cleverly.

"Sunny the weather?" Chad blinked. "Sonny, you're the sunniest person I know." He lowered his voice and sang under his breath, "You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame."

"Awh!" I cooed, hugging him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and watched the sun set. Maybe I didn't want life back to normal. Maybe, just maybe, I wanted it just like it was right now.

--

The End

=D


End file.
